Peaky Blinders (TV series)
| starring = | theme_music_composer = Nick Cave | opentheme = "Red Right Hand" by Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds | composer = Mearl | country = United Kingdom | language = English | num_episodes = 24 | list_episodes = #Episodes | executive_producer = | producer = Katie Swinden | location = Birmingham, Keighley England | cinematography = George Steel | runtime = 55–59 minutes | company = | distributor = | channel = BBC Two | picture_format = 16:9 1080i | audio_format = Stereo (Series 1-2) 5.1 Surround Sound (Series 3-) | first_aired = | last_aired = | website = http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b045fz8r | website_title = Official website | num_series = 4 | budget = | alt = Series titles over a black background }} Peaky Blinders is a British television action crime drama based upon the exploits of the Peaky Blinders gang, and is set in Birmingham, England in the aftermath of World War I. The series, created by Steven Knight and produced by Caryn Mandabach Productions and Tiger Aspect Productions, centres on stars Cillian Murphy as Tommy Shelby, the gang's leader, and Sam Neill as Chester Campbell, a commissioned detective tasked with suppressing the gang. The first series aired on BBC Two on 13 September 2013 and ran for six episodes. The second series premiered on 2 October 2014. The third series premiered on 5 May 2016. On 26 May 2016, the BBC announced they had ordered a fourth and fifth series of the show. The fourth series premiered on 15 November 2017; after the season finale broadcast on 20 December 2017, it was announced that series 5 will be shown in 2019.https://twitter.com/ThePeakyBlinder/status/943601259461906433 Overview Peaky Blinders is a gangster family epic set in Birmingham, England in 1919, just after the First World War. The story centres on the Peaky Blinders gang and their ambitious and highly cunning boss Tommy Shelby (played by Cillian Murphy). The gang comes to the attention of Chief Inspector Major Chester Campbell (played by Sam Neill), a detective in the Royal Irish Constabulary sent over by Winston Churchill from Belfast, where he had been sent to "clean up" the city of the Irish Republican Army (IRA), communists, gangs and common criminals. Winston Churchill (played by Andy Nyman in series 1 and Richard McCabe in series 2) charged him with suppressing disorder and uprising in Birmingham and recovering a stolen cache of arms meant to be shipped to Libya. The second series is set two years after the first and sees the Shelby family expand their criminal organisation in the "South and North [[London]] while maintaining a stronghold in their Birmingham heartland." It begins in 1921 and ends with a climax at Epsom racecourse on Derby Day in June 1922. Series three is set two years after series two, in 1924. It follows Tommy and his family as they enter an even more dangerous world as they once again expand, this time, internationally. Internet-based film and TV news company Screen Rant said The season revolves around the notion of social classes and empires, and how they rise and fall with a startling sort of predictability. As the show suggests, over time, empires become too big, too corrupt, and too complicated to sustain themselves and eventually, they collapse. …The season expresses its fears of expansion by teaching Tommy a powerful lesson about the other sharks skulking around in criminal waters – especially when those criminals are the ones involved in governmental plots with massive geopolitical implications. Essentially, Peaky Blinders embarked on a fish out of water story by moving outside its own comfort zone and taking the risk of expanding too much and too quickly. There are times when that risk appears to have paid off. Series three also added such talents as: Paddy Considine as Father John Hughes; Alexander Siddig as Ruben Oliver, a painter whom Polly enlists to paint her portrait; Gaite Jansen as Russian Grand Duchess Tatiana Petrovna; and Kate Phillips as Linda Shelby, wife of Arthur. Series four begins on Christmas Eve, 1925 and ends following the general strike of May 1926. Cast Main Cast * Cillian Murphy as Thomas ‘Tommy’ Shelby OBE DCM MM MP (series 1—present): The overall leader of the Peaky Blinders, and brother of Arthur, John, Ada, and Finn Shelby. Tommy served in World War I with the rank of Sergeant Major and was decorated for bravery. His experiences in World War I left him disillusioned and beset with ongoing nightmares. * Helen McCrory as Polly (Elizabeth) Gray, née Shelby (series 1—present): The aunt of Tommy and his siblings, and treasurer of the Peaky Blinders. She led the organisation when Tommy, Arthur, and John were fighting in World War I. Polly's two children, Anna and Michael, were taken away from her as infants. In series 2, Polly reunites with her son but learns her daughter had died. * Paul Anderson as Arthur Shelby, Jr. (series 1—present): The oldest Shelby sibling and the bulldog of the family. Arthur owns The Garrison. He also suffers from severe shell-shock or PTSD from his experiences in the war, and suffers from violent outbursts, constant mood swings, and attempts at suicide. Arthur is one of the leaders of the Peaky Blinders. * Sam Neill as Chester Campbell (series 1—2): An Ulster Protestant Irish Major drafted from Belfast to locate and recover a missing consignment of Lewis guns accidentally stolen by the Peaky Blinders. Campbell was illustrious for his work in ridding Belfast of its gang elements. Campbell also had developed a vendetta against the Peaky Blinders, in particular, Tommy Shelby, and vowed to destroy Tommy and the Peaky Blinders. * Annabelle Wallis as Grace Shelby née Burgess (series 1—3): A former undercover agent and Ulster Protestant Irish woman working with Chester Campbell. She was undercover as a barmaid at The Garrison. * Joe Cole as John Shelby (series 1—4): The third youngest Shelby. He is a World War I veteran and is one of the Peaky Blinders' leaders. * Sophie Rundle as Ada Thorne, née Shelby (series 1—present): The Shelby brothers' only sister. Ada is the only sibling not involved with the Peaky Blinders. She had a son with Freddie Thorne, whom she named Karl (named after Karl Marx). Supporting cast * Tom Hardy as Alfie Solomons (series 2—4): The leader of a Jewish gang, in Camden Town. He is violent and unpredictable, but intelligent. Solomons runs a distillery disguised as a bakery. * Adrien Brody as Luca Changretta (series 4): A New York mafioso with a vendetta against the Shelby Family. * Aidan Gillen as Aberama Gold (series 4): A new and dangerous ally of the Shelby Family and lover to Polly Gray. * Charlotte Riley as May Carleton (series 2, 4): A wealthy widow who owns racehorses. * Paddy Considine as Father John Hughes (series 3): A priest working with Section D (The Economic League) in the British government. * Noah Taylor as Derby Sabini (series 2): The leader of an Italian gang in Camden Town. * Charlie Creed-Miles as Billy Kimber (series 1); a local kingpin who runs the local races. (series 1) * Finn Cole as Michael Gray (series 2—present): Polly Gray's biological son. * Aimee-Ffion Edwards as Esme Shelby, née Lee (series 1—4): John Shelby's wife. Esme married John as part of a deal between the Peaky Blinders and the Lees (a Gypsy family) to form a partnership. * Kate Phillips as Linda Shelby (series 3—present): Wife of Arthur Shelby. * Charlie Murphy as Jessie Eden (series 4): An enigmatic union convenor and lover to Tommy Shelby. * Natasha O'Keeffe as Lizzie Stark (series 1—present): A former prostitute who works for Tommy as his secretary. * Gaite Jansen as Princess Tatiana Petrovna (series 3); Russian princess. * Iddo Goldberg as Freddie Thorne (series 1): a known communist who fought in the Great War as a sergeant alongside Tommy. Ada Shelby's husband. * Alexander Siddig as Ruben Oliver (series 3); a portrait artist in romantic relationship with Polly Gray (series 3) * Jack Rowan as Bonnie Gold (series 4—present); Aberama Gold's boxing champion son (series 4) Recurring Cast * Harry Kirton as Finn Shelby (series 2—present); the fifth and youngest Shelby sibling. * Ned Dennehy as Charlie Strong (series 1—present): Owner of a boatyard and an uncle figure to Tommy. * Packy Lee as Johnny Dogs (series 1—present): A Gypsy friend of Tommy Shelby. * Ian Peck as Curly (series 1—present): Assistant to Charlie Strong. * Benjamin Zephaniah as Jeremiah Jesus (series 1—present): A preacher and friend of the Peaky Blinders. * Jordan Bolger as Isaiah Jesus (series 2—present); Jeremiah's son and a member of the Peaky Blinders * Tommy Flanagan as Arthur Shelby, Sr. (series 1); the father of Tommy and his siblings and Polly's brother. * Alfie Evans-Meese as Finn Shelby (series 1); the fifth youngest Shelby sibling. * Samuel Edward-Cook as Danny "Whizz-Bang" Owen (series 1); a former comrade of Tommy who fought in the Great War. * Andy Nyman as Winston Churchill (series 1) * David Dawson as Roberts (series 1); Billy Kimber's lawyer. * Tony Pitts as Sergeant/Inspector Moss (series 1—present); a policeman on the Peaky Blinders' pay roll. * Kevin Metcalfe as Scudboat (series 1) * Neil Bell as Harry Fenton (series 1) * Lobo Chan as Mr Zhang (series 1); a Chinese businessman * Tom Vaughan-Lawlor as Malacki Byrne (series 1) * Keith Dunphy as Maguire (series 1) * Kunjue Li as Chinn (series 1) * Richard McCabe as Winston Churchill (series 2) * Adam El Hagar as Ollie (series 2); Alfie Solomons 's right hand * Sam Hazeldine as George Sewell (series 2); Derby Sabini's right hand * Paul Bullion as Billy Kitchen (series 2) * Rory Keenan as Donal Henry (series 2) * Simone Kirby as Irene O’Donnell (series 2) * Wanda Opalinska as Rosemary Johnson (series 2,4); Michael Gray's foster mother * Erin Shanagher as Mrs. Ross (series 2,4) * Daniel Fearn as King Maine (series 2,4) * James Richard Marshall as Henry Russell (series 2) * James Eeles as Digbeth Kid (series 2) * Josh O'Connor as James (series 2) * Dorian Lough as Mario (series 2) * Adam Lawrence as young lover (series 2) * Jan Bijvoet as Grand Duke Leon Petrovna (series 3) Grand Duchess Izabella's husband * Dina Korzun as Grand Duchess Izabella (series 3); Princess Tatiana Petrovna's aunt * Stephanie Hyam as Charlotte Murray(series 3); Michael Gray's girlfriend * Kenneth Colley as Vicente Changretta (series 3); Luca Changretta's father * Bríd Brennan as Audrey Changretta (series 3—4); Luca Changretta's mother * Frances Tomelty as Bethany Boswell (series 3); a wise old Gypsy * Richard Brake as Anton Kaledin (series 3) * Alex Macqueen as Patrick Jarvis MP (series 3) * Wendy Nottingham as Mary (series 3); a housekeeper * Luca Matteo Zizzari as Matteo (series 4); one of Luca Changretta's henchmen * Jake J. Meniani as Frederico (series 4); one of Luca Changretta's henchmen * Dino Kelly as Goliath (series 4) ; a giant boxer and Alfie Solomons's nephew. * Kingsley Ben-Adir as Colonel Ben Younger (series 4) * Graeme Hawley as Niall Devlin (series 4); factory boss. * Pauline Turner as Frances (series 4); a housekeeper * Donald Sumpter as Arthur Bigge, 1st Baron Stamfordham; (series 4) King’s Private Secretary * Jolyon Coy as Edward Roberts (series 4) * Jamie Kenna as Billy Mills (series 4) * Joseph Long as Chef (series 4) * Andreas Muñoz as Antonio (series 4) * Jenson Clarke as Charles Shelby (series 4); son of Tommy Shelby and Grace Burgess * Ethan Picard-Edwards as Billy Shelby (series 4); son of Arthur Shelby, Jr. and Linda Shelby Episodes Series overview | end1 = | info1A = 2.38 | color2 = #72A0C1 | link2 = #Series 2 (2014) | episodes2 = 6 | start2 = | end2 = | info2A = 2.18 | color3 = #943D3E | link3 = #Series 3 (2016) | episodes3 = 6 | start3 = | end3 = | info3A = 2.38 | color4 = #DB9E59 | link4 = #Series 4 (2017) | episodes4 = 6 | start4 = | end4 = | info4A = 3.76 }} Series 1 (2013) |episodes= |ShortSummary = Following the Great War in 1919, the Peaky Blinders, led by Thomas Shelby, appropriates a consignment of guns which have been stolen from the local arms factory. Inspector Campbell has been brought from Belfast to Birmingham by Winston Churchill to find and retrieve the guns. On his way to Birmingham, Campbell reviews Thomas's record, which note that he was a decorated former sergeant major. Aunt Polly urges Thomas to return the guns to avoid trouble, but Thomas feels that he can use the guns to his advantage. In addition, Thomas is having trouble getting his brother Arthur to agree with him about fixing horse races. Arthur believes that it will cause trouble with kingpin Billy Kimber, who runs the races. But it's Inspector Campbell and his men who capture and beat Arthur, while inquiring about the gun robbery. Realizing that Arthur doesn't know anything about the robbery, Campbell propositions Arthur and the gang to work with him to find the guns. Thomas's sister Ada is involved with Freddie Thorne, a communist and Thomas' former best friend. Barmaid Grace starts working at the bar. Unbeknownst to the Peaky Blinders, she's the daughter of a policeman murdered by the IRA and has been placed in Birmingham by Inspector Campbell to help find the guns. Danny, also known as Private Whiz-Bang, has another PTSD episode and kills an Italian business owner. To avoid a war with the Italians, Thomas agrees to kill Danny, with the Italians watching from across the canal. However, it's later revealed that Thomas faked the killing and Danny is taken to London on a special assignment. |Viewers = 3.05 |LineColor = 3F6136 }} |ShortSummary = Thomas, Arthur and John meet up with the Lees, a family of travellers to look at a horse for the next race Thomas is setting up. The Lees insult the Peaky Blinders and a fight breaks out. Afterwards, the Lees send Thomas a bullet with his name on it. Campbell's special force launches a surprise crackdown, targeting socialists and looking for the guns. Freddie and Ada manage to escape, but Freddie has to leave town. Campbell also confronts Aunt Polly in a church and tells her to have Thomas meet him. Campbell also attacks all the Shelby establishments and tells them that Thomas is to blame. In retaliation, Thomas arranges for a reporter to write about a protest burning of the King's picture, which prompts Churchill to pressure Campbell. Thomas meets with Inspector Campbell, and tells him, if the Peaky Blinders are left alone, then Thomas will return the guns and Campbell will be a hero, but if the Inspector interferes with his plans, Thomas will send the guns to the IRA and ruin Campbell's work in Belfast. Campbell seems to agree but later gives Grace a pistol and instructs her to get close to Thomas and find out where the guns are. Later, Thomas is informed that his horse is dying, and he's forced to kill it. Aunt Polly realizes Ada is pregnant and tells Thomas, who threatens to kill Freddie. But Thomas has a change of heart and tells Freddie to take Ada away. However, Freddie instead proposes to Ada and decides to stay in town. Billy Kimber and his men confront the Shelbies, but Thomas convinces them to join forces in fighting the Lees, their common enemy who have been robbing the Kimber's operations. |Viewers = 2.45 |LineColor = 3F6136 }} |ShortSummary = Ada and Freddie marry, and Aunt Polly gives them money to leave the country. Despite Thomas' best efforts to keep the guns a secret, it seems that people keep finding out about them, including two IRA members. Grace overhears them trying to blackmail Thomas and follows one of them, but he attacks her. Grace manages to fight her attacker off by shooting him in self defense. Thomas warns Kimber that Lee's people will once again rob Kimber's bookies at the races. Thomas brings Grace as his date to Cheltenham races in an attempt to distract Kimber as well as convince him that he should hire the Blinders as his security. Kimber agrees if he can have some time alone with Grace, Thomas agrees. At the last minute, Thomas has a change of heart and claims that Grace is actually a prostitute with 'the clap' (gonorrhea). Freddie decides Thomas is not going to scare him off and returns. |Viewers = 2.20 |LineColor = 3F6136 }} |ShortSummary = Thomas has made the business legitimate by obtaining a betting licence. Although he doesn't quite trust her, and is suspicious of her, Thomas hires Grace as his secretary. John calls the family together to tell them he has decided his four children need a mother, and he has decided he wants to marry Lizzie, a local prostitute. Thomas disapproves because he doesn't think Lizzie has given up her former profession. The Lees rob the Shelbys' gambling den as revenge for the peaky blinders having protected Billy Kimber's bookies at the races. Thomas decides to call a truce with the Lee family so that he can have an ally against Billy Kimber and marries John to Lees' daughter Esme to consummate the agreement. Ada comes to the wedding, but goes into labour soon after. Freddy tries to come to see the new baby, but gets arrested when he shows up. |Viewers = 2.31 |LineColor = 3F6136 }} |ShortSummary = Believing Thomas betrayed Freddy, Ada does not want to see or speak to her family. Although Arthur Sr. (Tommy Flanagan) deserted the family a decade ago, he comes back into town. Thomas wants nothing to do with him, but Arthur Jr. believes he has changed and wants to do anything to help him, including financing the opening of hotels in America. However, Arthur Sr. takes off with the money Arthur Jr. gave him. When Arthur Jr. finally tracks his father down, Arthur Sr. admits he never had any plans and felt that the Shelby family owed him. An IRA member starts inquiring about the man Grace killed. Grace and Thomas kill the other IRA members. Now in love with Thomas, Grace tells Inspector Campbell, if she gives him the location of the guns, he has to leave Thomas and his family alone. She suspects the guns are buried in a false grave after discovering that Danny Whizz-Bang is not really dead, but in London on business for the Shelby family. Grace gives up the location to Inspector Campbell, and resigns service to the crown. As she has resigned, and the guns found, with the exception of one, Inspector Campbell proposes marriage, which Grace rejects. |Viewers = 2.03 |LineColor = 3F6136 }} |ShortSummary = The Peaky Blinders, led by Danny Whizz-Bang spring Freddy from jail, Winston Churchill believes Grace should receive some commendation for her part in finding the missing guns. Inspector Campbell finds out Grace has been with Thomas. Polly meets with Grace, and tells her she knows her secret. Polly says that while Thomas may forgive Grace, Polly never will. Thomas has gathered the Peaky Blinders and the Lees to take on Kimber's men at the tracks, but Kimber has caught wind of it, and while the Peaky Blinders and the Lees are on their way to the races, catches the Shelbys off guard and outnumbered by confronting them at home. Freddy brings out the missing gun (from the cache Inspector Campbell had been searching for), but Ada jumps in the middle of the shoot out trying to bring peace. Kimber fires off at the Peaky Blinders, injuring Tommy and killing Danny Whizz-Bang. Tommy in turn shoots Kimber dead. Tommy meets Grace and she tells him she loves him and will go to London for a few days; she has an idea how they can be together. In the last sequence, Tommy flips a coin to decide if he will go with Grace to New York or stay in Birmingham. As this happens, Campbell confronts Grace at the train station and points his pistol at her. As the scene fades, there is a gunshot. |Viewers = 2.24 |LineColor = 3F6136 }} }} Series 2 (2014) |ShortSummary = Peaky Blinders picks up two years later, in 1921. A brief recap of the end of the 1st Series shows us that Grace is actually the one who shoots Campbell. She then leaves as Campbell lies in his own blood. The Garrison has been blown up while the family is attending Freddy Thorne's funeral. Tommy tries to get Ada to come back home as he is planning an expansion to London. Tommy goes to the Black Lion to confront those who he thinks blew up the Garrison. Instead he's taken to meet with the IRA and asked to murder someone - which he does. Tommy is informed that Campbell, now a major, is returning to Birmingham. The Shelby family has a meeting regarding the expansion of the bookie business but Polly and John's wife Esme have reservations, saying that London is a far tougher nut to crack. Nonetheless, Tommy, Arthur and John decide to get familiar with the London scene, and cause a rumpus at Darby Sabini's club. Polly visits a medium for information on her children that were taken from her. Esme finds out, but Polly swears her to secrecy. Tommy hires Lizzie as his secretary. In retaliation for tearing-up Sabini's club, Sabini has his thugs kidnap and attempt to rape Ada, as well as beat Tommy to within an inch of his life. Major Campbell then intervenes before Sabini and his men can finish him off. Campbell has agreed with Winston Churchill, that Tommy will be useful to them. |Viewers = 2.31 |LineColor = 72A0C1 }} |ShortSummary = Major Campbell visits Tommy in the hospital and threatens him with the knowledge that he knows about the murder Tommy committed for the IRA, and has clearly had Tommy under surveillance for some time. Tommy discharges himself from hospital early, and takes a barge down to London. Tommy meets with vicious gang-leader Alfie Solomons in Camden Town. Tommy has a hard time convincing Alfie that he should align with the Peaky Blinders against Sabini. Tommy tracks down Ada, and buys her a house as a means of laundering money. He also buys Polly a house. Esme has told Tommy about Polly trying to track down her children. Tommy tells Polly her daughter is dead, but he has managed to track down her son. Unfortunately, due to the law, Polly is unable to track down her son until he is 18 years of age. Arthur's flashbacks from the war are getting worse, and during one, he kills a boy during sparring. He starts using cocaine to self-medicate. Following the reopening of the Garrison, Polly's son, Michael shows up on her doorstep. |Viewers = 2.18 |LineColor = 72A0C1 }} |ShortSummary = The Shelby brothers hire the Digbeth Kid, a neighborhood boy who loves cowboy movies, to get stood up for gambling to help the local cops meet their arrest quota. While in jail, Sabini's thugs murder the Digbeth Kid to get back at the Peaky Blinders for their intrusion on his turf. Polly and Michael try to get to know each other. Tommy and John meet with Billy, of the Black Country Boys, who fought with them in the war. Tommy tells Billy to round up his men for them to go to work in Camden Town for Alfie Solomons. Michael requests that Tommy gives him a job. Arthur is threatened by the mother of the boy he killed. Tommy tells Major Campbell that the officers played a joke on him and have boarded him in a house that is owned by a not-so-former Madam. The Shelby boys and Michael go to an auction to purchase a horse, and meet horse trainer May Carleton. |Viewers = 2.20 |LineColor = 72A0C1 }} |ShortSummary = Tommy meets with his Irish handlers, only to find out they are backed by Major Campbell and the Crown. They order another hit, but Tommy turns them down. Arthur and boys attack one of Sabini's clubs. Tommy hires May Carleton to train his horse. Tommy wants to export whisky to America and Canada - currently under prohibition. Arthur's cocaine habit is starting to get out of control. Tommy tells him to straighten up or he's going to replace him with John. Tommy goes to visit Ada and finds out she has a lodger named James (Josh O'Connor). James is an artist, but Ada explains to Tommy, James is not interested in women. Tommy tells Ada he has set up a trust fund for John's children and her son, Karl. Alfie Solomons and Darby Sabini meet and patch up their differences. Michael and his new friend Isaiah, Jeremiah Jesus' son, try to drink in a bar, but get into a fight because they don't want a black man drinking there. Michael and Isaiah return to the Garrison, but when John and Arthur find out that the Shelby name was disrespected, they burn the bar. Tommy calls Grace in London but immediately hangs up without saying anything when a man answers. |Viewers = 2.06 |LineColor = 72A0C1 }} |ShortSummary = A bloody sacrificial goat of an episode, as Jewish gangster Alfie Solomons hosts a Passover seder and invites jovially unaware Arthur and some of his men; who are soon equally slaughtered and has Arthur sent to prison. Major Campbell further unfurls his vast tentacles of power, and has Michael arrested too for good measure. Meanwhile Sabini and the now gruesomely scarred Mario take back control of the Eden Club. Tommy finds his fledgling empire crumbling before him, as his power-base in London is obliterated. Tommy struggles to save his family and regain the upper hand, as the tentative Black Country/Brum alliance is in tatters after the untimely death of Billy Kitchen. Tommy further complicates his love life, by escorting the returning Grace to a passionate date, though still stringing May along, who had earlier expressed her feelings for him. Having slept with Tommy, Grace admits being in London with her husband to procure fertility treatment. Campbell extracts a devastating sacrifice from Polly in exchange for her son's freedom. One which Michael is unlikely to understand or appreciate once discovered. Tommy attempts to end his romantic relationship with May, though he still wants her to continue training his horse. |Viewers = 2.10 |LineColor = 72A0C1 }} |ShortSummary = Tommy decides to settle all his affairs in case he meets an untimely death. He also meets with Alfie Solomons regarding business contracts. Alfie gets Arthur out of prison. Derby Day has arrived. Polly tries to pay off Michael to get him to leave. Tommy collects the Peaky Blinders and gives them their mission at the races. Without firing a shot, they are to collect and burn the licences of Derby Sabini's bookies and steal the bets. Tommy runs into Grace who informs him she's pregnant. Tommy tells her after the race, they will talk. Tommy completes his mission for Major Campbell, but at Lizzie's expense. Major Campbell's men from Northern Ireland, members of the Ulster Volunteer Force, kidnap Tommy and take him to an empty field while Aunt Polly meets with Major Campbell and shoots him. Michael decides he wants in on the family business. |Viewers = 2.24 |LineColor = 72A0C1 }} }} Series 3 (2016) |ShortSummary = The series picks up two years later, in 1924, with Thomas Shelby's wedding to Grace Burgess. The Shelby family and their kin have been invited, as well as Grace's family. Composed of cavalrymen, Irish members of the British Army, Grace's family dismays the Shelby family, due to the cavalry's late arrival on the battlefield during the war. The Peaky Blinders have a meeting in the kitchen, where Thomas, in a state of stress, orders the men to be on their best behaviour. Meanwhile, a refugee from Russia, named Anton Kaledin, makes contact with the Peaky Blinders, offering the code "Constantine" as confirmation for the money-exchange meeting with the young Duchess Tatiana Petrovna (Gaite Jansen). Thomas informs her that Kaledin provided the wrong code name, meaning the man must be killed. Arthur confides in Thomas, not wanting to do the job they must carry out, but Thomas tells him they have no choice, or else Tommy will hang. In the end, Arthur kills the impostor. |Viewers = 2.95 |LineColor = 943D3E }} |ShortSummary = Thomas goes to the Lanchester Factory to inspect armoured vehicles, which are part of a business deal between him and Father John Hughes. After their meeting, Thomas visits the Ritz Hotel to meet with Mr. Romanov, who pays him, with a sapphire, for murdering Kaledin. Arthur and John Shelby meet with Vicente Changretta, who demands an explanation for the burning down of his son's restaurant. John ignores his questions, threatens him, and after Vincent publicly vows to murder him, John beats and cuts Angel Changretta. During a family meeting with the Shelbys, Thomas sides with John, to the surprise of Arthur and Polly. At the Shelby Parlour, Thomas is taken into a prison cell by London coppers and is greeted by Father Hughes. Hughes tells Thomas he will kill Charlie if Tommy visits his sister Ada again, due to her communist connections and that he has easy access to his family. Thomas heads home and finds a card under his son's pillow, which reads: "Charles Shelby - R.I.P.". During a conversation with Grace about the Shelby Charity Foundation dinner, Thomas gives her the sapphire, which she wears at the event. Father Hughes and Patrick Jarvis meet with Thomas, informing him that the Russians want to inspect the vehicles. Later, Tatiana tells Thomas the sapphire Grace is wearing was cursed by a gypsy. Thomas attempts to get Grace to take off the necklace, telling her he cannot have anything bad happen to her. A man enters with a gun and shouts "For Angel!", shooting Grace in the upper chest. Arthur, John and Finn brutally beat the man to death as the event turns to chaos with Thomas shouting for an ambulance. |Viewers = 2.43 |LineColor = 943D3E }} |ShortSummary = Following Grace's funeral, Thomas calls a meeting with Aunt Polly and Michael, and gives them a list of things to do for their "legitimate" business. Afterwards, Arthur and John are ushered in. Thomas tells them to retrieve Vicente Changretta alive and shoot Changretta's wife, but the two are reluctant to murder her. During a family meeting, the Shelbys realise that Thomas has gone, having left a note behind that he'll be back in a few days. Elsewhere, Thomas is heading to Wales with the sapphire necklace. There, he confers with a gypsy, whom he asks whether the sapphire is cursed. Leaving the necklace with the woman, he's able to return home with some sense of normality. In the meantime, Arthur and John have procured Changretta, who Thomas threatens to torture, but Arthur shoots in the head as an act of mercy. Back at the mansion, following her help in finding the Soviet informant in the Economic League, Thomas invites Ada to head the family's future office in America. Armed with the name of the informant, Thomas interrupts a meal hosted by the Grand Duchess Izabella Petrovna and secretly alerts her of the information he has acquired. Princess Tatiana sees Thomas to his car, and he tells her that Hughes is the one betraying them to the Soviets and offers to kill him, free of charge. |Viewers = 2.20 |LineColor = 943D3E }} |ShortSummary = Easter 1924. The Shelbys receive news that their father has died and Tommy announces the plan to his brothers: they will have been hired to provide the Russians with weapons for a rebellion stolen from a train and will, in turn, be paid in jewels but, believing they will betray him, Tommy plans to break into their vault. Linda tells Arthur she is pregnant and wants him out of the family business, which he agrees to do after the job with the Russians is over. His vagueness irritates Linda who demands a bigger cut for Arthur so they can move to America together and convinces Polly, Esme and Lizzie agree to strike, forcing Tommy to reveal the plan of the assassination to Polly. After drinking during a portrait painting session with Oliver, she goes to the Church, inadvertently revealing the plan to Father Hughes during confession and, knowing he is the target, Hughes foils the Peaky Blinders' attempt on his life. Hughes humiliates Tommy, making him apologise for wrongly accusing him in front of Tatiana and her family. He then has Tommy seriously injured, discovers the actual intent of the robbery and realizes his family will lose. |Viewers = 2.19 |LineColor = 943D3E }} |ShortSummary = Three months later, Tommy has recovered and the planned massive heist involving the Russians is drawing near. Tommy enlists the Peaky Blinders' old antagonist Alfie Solomons to appraise the Russian's jewels, ruining their plan to give Tommy fakes. The Peaky Blinders begin to tunnel underneath their mansion. Tommy makes a deal with the Soviets to ensure the guns on the train will be useless, negating the need to blow up the train and sabotaging the plan to plant evidence at the scene of the explosion incriminating the USSR thus causing an international incident which would lead to Britain cutting off diplomatic relations with Russia. Ada officially joins the Shelby company when she is offered a place in their new Boston office. After previously revealing that he was abused by Hughes, Michael reveals that he too, wishes to kill the priest but Polly tells Tommy that she will bring the business to its knees should her son be the murderer. |Viewers = 2.24 |LineColor = 943D3E }} |ShortSummary = Thomas's son, Charlie, is kidnapped. Father Hughes reveals to Thomas that he knows about his subterfuge, including the tunnel into the Russian vault and sabotaging the train bombing plot. He demands the jewels as payment and for Thomas himself blow up the train - which must kill six people, in exchange for the safe return of his son. Thomas agrees unconditionally. After some investigation he discovers that Alfie Solomons divulged the plans to Father Hughes. During a confrontation Michael kills Alfie's associate, but Thomas cannot bring himself to kill Alfie. Thomas figures out where Charlie is being held and sends Michael to retrieve him and kill Father Hughes. At the same time Arthur and John set off to carry out the train bombing in case Michael can't rescue Charlie in time. Even though Michael is successful, word doesn't reach the Shelbys in time, and the train is blown up. Meanwhile, Thomas frantically completes the tunnel and blasts into the Russian's vault, stealing several jewels and a valuable Fabergé egg. With his son safe, he meets with Grand Duchess Tatiana, who has been in on the jewel heist the whole time, and plans on taking her share to Vienna. Thomas returns home to distribute the remaining loot to his accomplices, but at the end of the meeting announces the police are at the residence to arrest everyone. The rest of the Peaky Blinders and Shelby family are taken away in handcuffs. |Viewers = 2.27 |LineColor = 943D3E }} }} Series 4 (2017) |ShortSummary = As Arthur, John, Michael and Polly prepare to hang for their crimes, Tommy's reprieve comes just in time to save their lives. Following their release, the Shelby family is scattered and estranged from one another. On Christmas of 1925, Ada returns from Boston and visits each of them: John and Esme continue their relationship of sex and arguments, Arthur remains stifled by Linda's watchful eye, Michael has begun using cocaine to stay on top of the business and Polly has fallen into a alcohol-fuelled mania, taking prescribed tablets to quell her visions of spirits. Tommy meets with Michael advises him to dispose of Polly's medication and help her through her mental illness without them. Each of the Shelbys receive a letter from Luca Changretta, a member of the Sicilian mafia, marking them for death in retribution for the murder of Angel and Vincente. Tommy and Ada attempt to convince the others to meet on Boxing Day, believing that they will be easier to pick off if they remain separated. However, when Tommy discovers and kills a mafia agent among his staff, he realises the assassination attempts are due to take place on Christmas Day and tries to get word to the rest of the family. After taking Polly and Ada to the meeting, Michael goes to collect John and Esme who Tommy could not get in contact with. A cart pulls up and John and Michael are riddled by a hail of bullets. |Viewers = 4.12 |LineColor = DB9E59 }} |ShortSummary = Michael survives his injuries but John is killed. In the wake of his death, Tommy and the rest of the Shelby family agree to put their differences aside while they deal with the mafia threat. Tommy suggests contacting Aberama Gold, a killer-for-hire, something Polly is strongly against. Disobeying her orders, Tommy uses John's funeral to draw Gold out so that they can make a tentative deal. Enraged, Polly attempts to get Michael to flee with her to Australia but he refuses until she helps the family through their current predicament, something she reluctantly agrees to. Linda discovers that Ada is under investigation by the government because of her marriage to a communist but doesn't pass the message on. Gold agrees to fight for the Shelbys if they take on his son, Bonnie. After seeing him knock out a man much larger than him, Tommy and Arthur officially induct him into the Peaky Blinders. Jessie rallys Tommy's workforce and convinces the entire factory to strike. Changretta visits Tommy and lays several bullets on the table, stating that each is for a member of the Shelby family. He plans to keep Tommy alive until the rest are dead but insists that their vendetta be an honourable one, with Tommy agreeing not to involve the police or the death of children or civilians. |Viewers = 3.96 |LineColor = DB9E59 }} |ShortSummary = The Italians launch another attack on the Peaky Blinders. Tommy realises that the Shelbys need to evolve if they are to survive, but some of the family are reluctant to part with tradition. As the strike takes hold at the Lanchester factory, Tommy pays a personal visit to Jessie Eden, but he is outmanoeuvred when she reveals something she knows about his past. Changretta plots to continue the vendetta in the most devastating way possible. As well as identifying an enemy of the Shelby family who could help him, Luca makes direct contact with someone at the heart of the Peaky Blinders organisation. |Viewers = 3.87 |LineColor = DB9E59 }} |ShortSummary = The Peaky Blinders are lured by the Italians into a cat-and-mouse chase on the streets of Birmingham, where it becomes clear that Tommy has met his match. Trapped in Small Heath, Tommy tries to console himself with a visit from an old flame but it soon becomes clear that he can't always get what he wants. As his factory lies idle, Tommy confronts the possibility that the Communists might win and he will be deemed a traitor to his class. Meanwhile, Changretta prepares to spring another trap. |Viewers = 3.87 |LineColor = DB9E59 }} |ShortSummary = Thomas Shelby finds himself engaged in bloody battle with Luca Changretta and his gang. The family gather to find out what happened, but Lizzie Stark has even greater news to break. Polly Shelby shares a rather magical woodland scene with Aberama Gold. Meanwhile, an army colonel has questions for Ada Shelby about her past as a communist, and Jessie Eden confirms just how far she is prepared to go in pursuit of her cause. And sensing an opportunity to capitalise on his situation, Luca Changretta makes his way to London to present a plan to Alfie Solomons. |Viewers =4.06 |LineColor = DB9E59 }} |ShortSummary = |Viewers = 3.56 |LineColor = DB9E59 }} }} Production Series 1 Peaky Blinders was created by Steven Knight, directed by Otto Bathurst, and produced by Katie Swinden. The writers are listed as Steven Knight, David Leland, Stephen Russell and Toby Finlay. The series was filmed in Birmingham, Bradford, Dudley, Leeds, Liverpool and Port Sunlight. Railway sequences were filmed between Keighley and Damems, using carriages from the Ingrow Museum of Rail Travel (owned by Vintage Carriages Trust ) and carriages owned by the Lancashire and Yorkshire Railway Trust. Many of the scenes for the show were shot at the Black Country Living Museum. Sam Neill enlisted the help of Northern Irish actors James Nesbitt and Liam Neeson to help him perfect a Northern Irish accent for the role of C.I. Campbell. In the end, he had to tone down the accent since the series is being marketed in the United States. Controversially the production did not hire linguists to assist in the show, leading to the gypsies frequently speaking broken Romanian (as opposed to Romani) until series three. Series 2 A second series was commissioned shortly after the broadcast of the first and aired in the autumn of 2014. On 11 January 2014, auditions were held in Digbeth area of Birmingham (near where parts of the series are set) for white and mixed race teenage male extras, resulting in lengthy queues. Series 3 Shortly after the final episode of the second series, the show announced via its official Twitter account that it had been renewed for a third series. On 5 October 2015, the official Peaky Blinders Twitter account announced that filming had begun for series 3. Filming wrapped on 22 January 2016, after 78 days of shooting. Series 4 and 5 During the initial broadcast of series 3, BBC Two renewed Peaky Blinders for series 4 and 5. Both 4 and 5 will follow suit for six episodes each. Filming for series 4 started in March 2017 and premiered on 15 November 2017. Creator and writer Steven Knight will return to write every episode of series 4 and 5. Cillian Murphy has also confirmed his return for both series; the rest of the main cast are expected to return, as well, and it was announced that Charlotte Riley is returning as May Carleton. Adrien Brody and Aidan Gillen have been cast as new characters. Music Series 1 Episode 1 * St. James Infirmary Blues - The White Stripes * Song For Jesse - Nick Cave and Warren Ellis Episode 2 * Blue Veins - The Raconteurs * Hardest Button to Button - The White Stripes * Brother, My Cup Is Empty - Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds Episode 3 * Abattoir Blues - Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds * Cataract Rag * Five Foot Two, Eyes of Blue * Fascination Episode 4 * Broken Boy Soldier - The Raconteurs Episode 5 * Bring It On - Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds Episode 6 * Love Is Blindness - Jack White (also used for ending theme) Series 2 Episode 1 * To Bring You My Love - PJ Harvey * Down by the Water - PJ Harvey * Danny Boy - Johnny Cash Episode 2 * Broken Harp - PJ Harvey * When Under Ether - PJ Harvey * Pull A U - The Kills * I Want Some More - Dan Auerbach * If You Were There, Beware - Arctic Monkeys Episode 3 * Red Right Hand - PJ Harvey (opening) * Red Right Hand - Arctic Monkeys * Out of the Black - Royal Blood * The Water Is Wide - PJ Harvey * All and Everyone - PJ Harvey * Loverman - Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds Episode 4 * Long Snake Moan - PJ Harvey * Is This Desire? - PJ Harvey Episode 5 * What He Wrote - Laura Marling * To Bring You My Love - PJ Harvey * Catherine - PJ Harvey * Working for the Man - PJ Harvey * C'mon Billy - PJ Harvey Episode 6 * R U Mine? - Arctic Monkeys * One for the Road - Arctic Monkeys * Arabella - Arctic Monkeys * My Naked Cousin - PJ Harvey * Fried My Little Brains - The Kills * Down by the Water - PJ Harvey * It's a Long Way to Tipperary * Come On Over - Royal Blood * River Styx - Black Rebel Motorcycle Club * Love Bomb - Grinderman * All My Tears - Ane Brun * Do I Wanna Know - Arctic Monkeys Series 3 Episode 1 * You And Whose Army? - Radiohead Episode 2 * Used to be my Girl - The Last Shadow Puppets * I Might Be Wrong - Radiohead Episode 3 * Red Right Hand - PJ Harvey (opening) * Burn the witch - Queens of the Stone Age * Tupelo - Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds * Soldier's Things - Tom Waits * Don't Sit Down 'Cause I've Moved Your Chair - Arctic Monkeys Episode 5 * Lazarus - David Bowie * You Want It Darker - Leonard Cohen Episode 6 * Life In A Glasshouse - Radiohead Series 4 Episode 5 of the series featured a cover of the show's theme song, Red Right Hand, by Iggy Pop and Jarvis Cocker. Its sixth and final episode included an additional cover of the theme song and also of Bob Dylan's A Hard Rain's a-Gonna Fall, both by Laura Marling, and Radiohead's How to Disappear Completely & The Pyramid Song. Reception Reception for Peaky Blinders has been largely positive, with notable praise for its writing, acting, visual style, and stylish cinematography. David Renshaw of The Guardian summarised the series as a "riveting, fast-paced tale of post-first world war Birmingham gangsters", praising Murphy as the "ever-so-cool Tommy Shelby" and the rest of the cast for their "powerful performances." Sarah Compton of The Telegraph gave the series a 4/5 rating, praising the show for its originality and "taking all of our expectations and confounding them." Alex Fletcher from Digital Spy believes that "Peaky Blinders has started as sharp as a dart," while Den of Geek called the series "the most intelligent, stylish and engrossing BBC drama in ages." Cult TV Times critic Hugh David said the show "warrants the billing" by "managing to tick several ratings boxes – period drama, gangster epic, film star leads – yet go against the grain of those in the most interesting of ways." The show has been particularly celebrated for its stylish cinematography and charismatic performances, as well as for casting an eye over a part of Britain and British history rarely explored on television. Historians have been divided over whether bringing characters and events from other decades into a 1920s story undermines claims to historical accuracy, or whether working-class life in the period is nevertheless depicted in a truthful and resonant way. Reviews for the second series have remained positive, with Ellen E. Jones of The Independent commenting that "Peaky Blinders can now boast several more big-name actors to supplement the sterling work of Cillian Murphy, Helen McCrory and Sam Neill", referring to second series additions Tom Hardy and Noah Taylor. Several critics have also favourably compared the show to US drama ''Boardwalk Empire, which shares the same themes and historical context. Show writer Steven Knight stated in an early interview: "Do you know – and I'm not just saying this – but I've never watched them. I've never seen The Wire, I've never seen Boardwalk Empire, I've never seen any of them." When asked if he deliberately avoided watching these dramas, he responded: "It's sort of deliberate in that I don't really want to be looking at other people's work because it does affect what you do inevitably." On 2 March 2016, Steven Knight told the Crime Scene Quarterly, "I've had unsolicited communication from Michael Mann, the film director, from Dennis Lehane, Snoop Dogg – he's such a fan. And the late David Bowie was a huge fan – more of that to come" (strongly hinting Bowie's involvement on Series 3). It was later confirmed that David Bowie's music will be featured, and Leonard Cohen has also written a new song for series 3. Accolades Broadcast and release On 24 September 2014, it was announced that Netflix had acquired exclusive US distribution rights from the Weinstein Company and Endemol. The entirety of series 1 became available for streaming on 30 September 2014; series 2 launched in November 2014. Series 3 was made available 31 May 2016. Due to licensing restrictions, however, most of the show's original soundtrack is not available on the Netflix-distributed version of the series. References External links * * * [http://www.netflix.com/WiMovie/80002479 Peaky Blinders] at Netflix * * Peaky Blinders: a graphic tribute at Arte * Peaky Blinders Tour from Brit Movie Tours * Peaky Locations Tours: Tour of Peaky Blinders' Filming Locations in Liverpool and the North-West Category:2010s British drama television series Category:2013 British television programme debuts Category:BBC television dramas Category:British crime drama television series Category:Cultural depictions of Winston Churchill Category:English-language television programs Category:Gangs in fiction Category:Serial drama television series Category:Television series by Endemol Category:Television series by Tiger Aspect Productions Category:Television series set in the 1910s Category:Television series set in the 1920s Category:Television shows set in Birmingham, West Midlands Category:2013 television series debuts